1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring support structure for supporting wiring through which current runs.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a wiring support structure is known that is provided with a support member (column portion) installed in a projecting manner in a distribution board (installation object) serving as an object in which wiring is installed, and a fastening member (attachment portion) that ties the wiring to the support member, as disclosed in JP7-241006 A, for example. In this wiring support structure, a non-slip portion for preventing the attachment portion from sliding is formed on a circumferential wall of the column portion. Thus, the attachment portion does not easily slide with respect to the column portion, resulting in an improvement in stability in the state where the wiring tied to a tip portion of the column portion is supported and fixed.